In a production line where products are manufactured, a leak check for checking leak from, for example, an oil container and a cooling channel of an assembled product is performed. Conventionally, as one method of checking the leak, a method of supplying pressurized air (hereinafter, simply referred to as “air”) to an inspection target space of an object to be inspected, monitoring a pressure change after the lapse of a given period of time, and checking the leak, has been known.
Such a leak check operation is generally performed manually by a worker using a leak tester, and a leak check system which is automated using an articulated robot or an actuator is also known, for example, like Patent Document 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, Patent Document 1 discloses a leak check system 200 for checking leak from a cooling-water passage of an engine 210. The cooling-water passage of the engine 210 which is the object to be inspected has a plurality of openings, such as an entry-side opening 211, an opening 212 for water drain, and an exit-side opening 213. The leak check system 200 connects an arm part 205 for fluid supply with the exit-side opening 213 in a state where the entry-side opening 211 and the opening 212 for water drain are blocked by seal parts 203 and 204 provided to an arm part 201 and a slide base 202, and supplies air to the inspection target space. Determinations of the existences of supply and leak of air are performed by a leak testing machine 206 and a leak testing machine controller 207 which controls the leak testing machine 206. Moreover, a control for operating the arm part 205 for fluid supply opposing to the exit-side opening 213 is performed by a robotic arm controller 208.